


I lay down this armor..

by luinil80



Series: The Clone Wars remix - imagines, headcanons & drabbles [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Implied Relationships, Planning a future, Post-Battle, Slice of Life, after war thoughts, thoughts of a future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24303508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luinil80/pseuds/luinil80
Summary: "And we tried hard to keep our distance at first, but every time I always came back to you even after months away. I will always come back, as long as the stars are gentle with me and let me live another day, only to be in your arms again."basically a Rex drabble - just his inner struggle while he's with who will probably become the love of his life...
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Reader
Series: The Clone Wars remix - imagines, headcanons & drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723801
Kudos: 16





	I lay down this armor..

**Author's Note:**

> this is sweet, like sickening sweet...and i don’t know how i wrote this but i did (perhaps i just love way too much my second husband)
> 
> inspired by - Armor by Landon Austin (lyrics in italic)

....... 

> _I'm not bullet proof when it comes to you_

Having you in my arms makes me feel like everything is normal and the rest is just a dream, a very bad dream.

I was lucky you wanted me back after all this time.

I was also lucky to almost come back alive.

But I did it for you, for your smile, for your touch, for everything only you can give me that no one could.

> _Maybe I'll crash into you_

> _Maybe we would open these wounds_

> _We're only alive if we bruise_

Lying here, tired and still aching, I still can't believe I'm actually touching you. My arms gently holding you while you lie on my chest already asleep after you allowed me to love you over and over again. I feel safe and warm in your bed, you next to me, even though I'm already thinking of when I'll see you again after tonight. One more time? Maybe twice? Or never again.

You already know that I'm not a man who lies easily, not to you, and that everything I say always comes straight from my heart.

Each time I feel like your love intoxicates me as if it were some odd flower from a faraway planet.

And we tried hard to keep our distance at first, but every time I always came back to you even after months away. I will always come back, as long as the stars are gentle with me and let me live another day, only to be in your arms again.

And it's not just about sex, it's never been about that. It's about loyalty and the way I can see a future with you. But how? What do I have to offer? What do you expect from me? I'm just a soldier, a clone, and I have nothing but myself to offer you.

You, on the other hand, never said anything. You've been there patiently waiting for me, every time, and it always feels like the first time.

The first time you waited for me even though you didn't know where or when and the only reason you believed me that time was because, to you, I looked respectable and you were so damn sure I wouldn't let you down. And then, next thing I knew, I was gone, completely and utterly in love with you...

> _So I lay down this armor_

> _I will surrender tonight_

> _Before we both lose this fight_

Probably it's too soon, isn't it? I really don't know, but I'm sure next time it might be too late, I can take my chances, hoping for the best.

Not now, now is not the right time, even if I can't sleep, I don't want to wake you up just to talk nonsense. I'll wait until morning and maybe I'll even cook you a proper meal, watching you wake up slowly and smiling at me like you always do, your eyes lighting up every time you look at me.

You really don't understand how beautiful you are to me, always. I'm stunned every time I come back and find you even more gorgeous than before.

I just can't understand why you picked me, of all people, just me.

But I'm grateful to you, only because I love you and I hope to do it forever.

> _Take my defenses, all my defenses_


End file.
